


Sold Memories, Stolen Feelings

by HawkeyeRules



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe-No Powers, Alternate Universe-dystopian, And Erik will help him, Blood, Charles Has Issues, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentioned addiction, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, No Slash, Shark Fam, Torture, hank is the bad guy, peter is a baby, some gun violence, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRules/pseuds/HawkeyeRules
Summary: In a world where memories are taken and used as currency, Charles Xavier has made quite a name for himself. He enjoys fame and a position of prominence. But his carefully crafted world falls to pieces when he is taken by a band of rebels led by Erik Lehnsherr. Will Charles’ eyes be opened to the world outside his fantasy, or will his old loyalties mean more to him than the people he meets?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Raven | Mystique, Peter Maximoff & Erik Lehnsherr, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, past Raven|Mystique/Hank McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Charles: What's Wrong With Being Confident?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Confident by Demi Lovato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from Confident by Demi Lavato

Charles walked with confident strides through the polished building, buttoning his suit coat as he went. Whispers followed in his wake and he allowed himself a small smile. After all, it was nice to be famous. 

“Good morning, Extractor X,” the receptionist said. 

“Good morning, Gabriel,” he responded. “Is Head McCoy in?”

She smiled. “You are to go on up.”

Charles nodded and entered an elevator. When he emerged, all sound was muffled. He walked down a long hallway, the floor covered in thick, blood-red carpet. It was the only color in the entire hallway. Everything else was grey or white. 

At the end of the hallway was set of black doors. Charles took a deep breath, and pushed them open.

The room was padded, with a desk at one end and multiple beds at the other end. Beeping machines surrounded the beds, one of which was occupied by a woman with short red hair.

“Extractor X,” a man said.

Charles turned and faced the desk, where a man with dark brown hair and glasses sat, a smile on his face.

“Head McCoy,” Charles said, bowing.

“Oh, there’s no need for such formalities, X,” Head McCoy said. “We’ve known each other far too long for all that.”

“I wasn’t aware she was going to be here,” Charles said, sitting down across from Head McCoy. 

“I’m sorry, but she had a good Memory and demanded she unload it.”

Charles fought to keep his emotions under control. Too strong of an emotion and all his Memories and Feelings would be worthless. Raven most likely didn’t have a good Memory, she just needed the Joy Head McCoy would pay her with. His sister had been an addict far too long for her to correctly perform Extractions. 

“I need to get started,” he demanded.

Head McCoy nodded. “Your Extractor is all set up.”

Charles nodded his thanks and crossed the room, laying on the bed farthest from Raven. He rested his head against the cool pillow and shut his eyes, recalling to the surface of his mind all the Memories he had taken.


	2. Erik: No One Can Hurt You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

He pulled his hat low over his eyes as he slipped through the evening traffic. All around him, silent people with dead eyes walked through the falling mist like ghosts. 

He shivered and picked up his pace. 

The neighborhood he was in was large, but the houses were small. Each one was right up against its neighbor and all the same drab brown. 

He walked up to the house at the end of the lane and knocked on the door. A harried-looking woman opened it.

“Are you Erik?” she asked.

He nodded, uncomfortable with the open use of his name. 

“Please, come in.”

He stepped inside, taking off his hat. The room was dark, with a bare bulb in the ceiling. Muttering came from a ball of rags in the corner, which, as Erik saw when he got closer, was actually a person.

“They took them,” the young boy muttered. “They took them!”

“He’s been like this ever since the Extractors came,” the woman, presumable his mother, said.

Erik cursed quietly, then knelt next to the boy.

“They took your memories, didn’t they?” he said.

The boy shrieked, “They took them! They had no business taking them, but they did!” 

“Do you remember what they took?”

“I don’t see—” his mother started, but Erik held up a hand to silence her.

“No,” the boy moaned. “I remember nothing! Not even the feeling of a memory.”

Erik cursed again. This was bigger than he realized. Only a trained Extractor could take memories from someone that cleanly. Even then, a feeling could be left behind. For nothing to be there, the Extractor would have to be the best.

But he said none of this aloud. Any knowledge about the Extractors was hidden. If the boy’s mother knew, it would go badly for her.

“Would you like to come with me?” Erik asked gently. “I know a place where you will be safe and where no one will ever touch your memories again.”

The boy looked him fully in the face, a hidden hope in his murky green eyes. 

“You really mean that?” he asked breathlessly. 

Erik nodded.

The boy seemed to move, but then curled right back up. “How do I know you’re not one of them?” he whispered into his elbow.

“Because if I was,” Erik said. “we wouldn’t be having a conversation. I would just come in and take what I wanted.”

The boy considered the logic, then slowly stood. Erik stood as well.

“Okay,” he said.

Erik put back on his hat and nodded at the boy’s mother. She hugged her son, then disappeared into the kitchen. The boy looked after her for a moment more, then turned to Erik.

“Let’s go,” he said, resolution in his voice.

“What’s your name?” Erik asked.

“Mortimer.”

Erik shook his hand. “I’m Erik. Now let’s get you to safety.”


	3. Hank: The Devils You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is from my sister

It was the third one that week, eleventh one that month. Every person Extractor X Extracted from had gone missing. It was simply unheard of.

Hank McCoy was furious. This had never happened before and wasn’t supposed to happen. Extractor X was the best; the Givers never knew what had happened to them, so what was going wrong?

He paced his office, absentmindedly rubbing a hand through his hair. As he paced, he muttered to himself, talking through different options and responses. Finally, he stopped and grabbed the phone on his desk.

“Hello? Yes, I would like to speak with the Forgetting department.” He waited patiently while hold music played, but his fingers tapped out a nervous rhythm. 

“This is the Forgetting department,” a cold, female voice said. “How may I help you?”

“I need to speak with Remover Logan.”

“One moment.” There were some shuffling noises then, “Who’s speaking?” The new voice was male and deep.

“Is this Remover Logan?”

“Yes.”

“I am Head Animo Hank McCoy. I need your services in stopping a series of missing Givers.”

“Okay. Any leads?”

“Only one. Every single case has been under the jurisdiction of Extractor X.”

There was a sharp intake of air. “The Extractor X?”

“Yes,” Hank said, a slight smile on his face. “I need you to find whoever is taking these givers and deal with them.”

“Any way necessary?”

“Any way necessary.”

“You’ve got it, sir.”

Hank hung up and smiled. Remover Logan was the best. This problem would be quickly taken care of and they could all move on with their lives.


	4. Charles: The Price of Your Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Blood//Water by grandson

Charles locked the door to his apartment behind him and headed straight for the bathroom, anticipating a long shower, then a good night’s rest. Extracting memories took a lot from a person, and even Charles felt drained.

But when he rounded the corner, Raven was sitting in his living space, her blue eyes distant and unfocused. 

“What are you doing here?” Charles demanded, taking off his overcoat.

“Can’t I visit my brother whenever I want?” Raven replied. 

“You never just visit,” Charles snapped. “What do you want?”

Raven’s eyes suddenly snapped back into focus and she stared at Charles. 

“I need more,” she said, desperation lacing her voice.

“I can’t help you, Raven,” Charles sighed. “You know that. Besides, shouldn’t Head McCoy have paid you?”

“The memory was tainted,” Raven sneered.

Charles fought to keep from saying “I told you so”, and he had. Years ago, when Raven’s addiction started, he had warned her about how it would affect her Extracting. She hadn’t listened, typical of Raven, and now was barely scraping by.

“I can’t give you anything,” Charles said, standing and going to his room. 

He shut the door on Raven’s pleas and leaned against it, untying his tie. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Later, he tossed and turned, desperately trying to get his much-needed sleep, but Raven’s anguished face kept appearing in his vision. Finally, he got up, went to the kitchen, and took three Damper pills. 

Almost instantly, his guilt and stress and hurt faded, replaced with a feeling of pleasant detachment. He was finally able to get the sleep he need, even as guilt clawed the edges of the drug.


	5. Erik: And the Memories Were Lost Long Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Beautiful Ghosts by Taylor Swift

Mortimer had been safely placed in the care of Doctor Frost, several others had been greeted and given food, and he had fixed the city’s generator before Erik was able to sleep.

The city was quiet as he walked through the winding streets, past mismatched houses. Genosha had been built out of the wreckage of several old cities, but they had managed to keep it going and hidden from the Extractors. It was now a safe-haven for all those Erik and others could find who wanted to come, especially those who remembered what the Extractors had done to them. No one knew why some people remembered and some didn’t, but Doctor Frost was working on figuring it out.

Erik shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the fuzzy remnants of a memory that struggled to solidify. It was an important memory, he knew that much, and always arose after he helped someone. But every time it flitted into his head, he couldn’t catch it.

He walked through a destroyed archway and into a camp of sorts. A small bed and stove were under several sheets of metal, surrounded by fallen stone. 

Erik sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, thoroughly exhausted. Every day, it felt like more and more people needed to be saved, to be brought to safety. And every day it got harder and harder to save them. He constantly felt tired and useless, like nothing he did mattered. The Extractors were winning this war, Erik could feel it.

He lay down and looked at the stars through a crack in the metal sheets. His fingers fiddled with a tarnished coin he owned until sleep overtook him.


	6. Hank: Welcome to Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears For Fears (i actually had to look up who sang this song originally. Learning things! Yay!)

Events were happening way beyond Hank’s control. It was late at night, but he had yet to feel tired, due to the copious amounts of Energy he had taken. 

Earlier that night, Gabriel had brought him a report of disturbances in the Jersea sector. Some hysterical woman—who knew more than she should.

Hank watched the film with growing unease. It was his job to make sure the Extractors stayed hidden, unseen and unknown among the populace. This was getting out of hand. 

First, he needed the Removers to find who was taking people. Second, he needed Extractor X to fix this problem. The Extractors needed to stay invisible.

“Sir,” Gabriel said, peeking her head into his office. “There is a couple here who have Memories to trade in.”

“Send them up,” Hank said, his mind half-registering what she said. 

He made a mental note to contract Extractor X as soon as possible, and plastered a smile to his face, ready to deal with the potential Givers.


	7. Charles: With Our Eyes Wide Shut in the Choices We Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Moving On by Mat Kearney

Charles awoke to an urgent beeping coming from his pager. With a groan, he picked it up, the dim light from the screen feeling like sunlight to his eyes. 

MY OFFICE. FIRST THING TOMORROW, it read.

So the first thing that morning, Charles rode the Extractors-only transit that ran under the city to the largest building in the city and then took the elevator to Head McCoy’s office. 

“What’s the problem?” Charles asked after pleasantries were exchanged. 

Head McCoy leaned forward, fingers laced together. “The problem is a woman named Martha Toynbee. Her son was—”

“Mortimer Toynbee. I remember. He was one of the ones that went missing.”

Head McCoy nodded. “Exactly. Apparently, some information regarding our methods have been leaked and she is making sure everyone knows about them.”

Charles frowned. “Doesn’t this fall under Forgetting’s jurisdiction?”

“Normally, yes, but I don’t want her killed. There are too many people involved who heard her speak. I need her to realize her ideas were wrong, nothing more.”

Charles nodded.

“You may go, X. I trust you to carry out this mission properly and discretely.”  
\---------------------

The neighborhood was a slum and Charles instantly regretted wearing his patent leather shoes. With a sigh, he buttoned his suit coat and entered the small house.

A woman sat on the couch, talking to a man who—Charles noted with distaste—sported a long, floppy mohawk. Both of them looked up when he entered. 

“I’m sorry,” the woman said. “I wasn’t expecting company.” 

“I wasn’t to be expected,” Charles said.

“Are you Extractor X?” the man asked, getting to his feet.

Charles stiffened, wondering how this strange man knew who he was. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The man snapped and something dark and rough was pulled over Charles’ eyes. He was so surprised he didn’t think to cry out before something hard smashed against his skull.


	8. Erik: More Than You Could Ever Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Come Alive from the Greatest Showman (which is an amazing movie with an awesome soundtrack)

Erik looked up from where he had been talking to Doctor Frost to see Daken walking towards them. 

“Excuse me,” Erik said.

Doctor Frost nodded and he walked up to Daken.

“You found him?”

Daken nodded, his mohawk flopping over his eyes with the movement. 

“Alright.” Erik folded his arms. “Take me to him.”

He followed Daken through Genosha to a part they had designed specially for any Extractors they caught. 

Victor and Jugger stood guard outside a squat building made of stone. 

“Has he said anything?” Erik asked.

Victor nodded. 

“Mostly demands for us to let him go,” Daken said with a short laugh. 

“As to be expected.” Erik moved to enter the building, but Jugger stopped him with an arm. 

“Nur made me his ambassador,” Erik said softly. “I have the authority to talk to the prisoner.”

After a moment, Jugger lowered his arm. 

“Here.” Daken handed him a metal helmet. “Their technology can’t get past this.”

Erik took it with a nod of thanks, and entered the building.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light inside, Erik could see their prisoner. He was sitting with his back to the far wall, hands tied behind him. Even in the dim light, Erik could tell his suit was specially tailored and his hair had been oiled. 

Instant dislike rose in Erik’s mind.

“What is going on?” the Extractor demanded. “Who are you, where am I, and when can I go home?”

Erik crouched in front of him, safely out of his reach. 

“Are you Extractor X?” he asked, his voice low.

“How do you primitive people know who I am?”

Erik gritted his teeth and forced himself to count to ten to avoid punching the man.

“Are you Extractor X?” he repeated.

“Yes! Is that all you wanted me to say?”

“No.” Erik peered closely at his face and realized the Extractor wasn’t much older than he was. “Who else have you taken Memories from?”

Extractor X’s eyes narrowed. “You’re the one who’s been taking the Givers.”

“They weren’t Givers!” Erik shouted. Then in a lower voice, “The word Giver implies they were compliant and knew what was happening. These people aren’t Givers. They were stolen from.”

Extractor X glared at Erik. “That’s what you think,” he spat.

“That’s what I know.” Erik stood and stared down at Extractor X. “You are going to be here a long time. I suggest you get comfortable.”

Then he turned and left, shutting his ears to the swearing from behind him.


	9. Hank: Do You Still Believe in Love, I Wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Hey Brother by Avicii

Hank was exhausted. He had been dealing with a sudden influx of half-rate Extractors who thought they could take Extractor X’s place, even though he had hardly been gone for 24 hours. On top of that, Remover Logan and his team had failed to find any lead to track down the kidnappers. 

Things were falling to pieces and Hank wasn’t sure if he could keep everything together.

A knock on his doors startled him from his thoughts.

“Come in,” he called.

The doors opened and Raven walked in, looking stunning in a simple white dress, though Hank could never tell her that. It wouldn’t to do have the Head Animo seeing an addict. 

“Hello, Raven,” he said, forcing the weariness from his voice.

“Hello, Hank.” He almost corrected her informal use of his name, but liked how it sounded coming from her.

“What are you here for?” Hank asked, taking off his glasses and smiling. 

Raven sat in the chair across from him and folded her hands in her lap. “I want to know where my brother is.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t give you that information.” 

She glared at him. “Can’t, or won’t?”

“Miss Darkholme,” Hank said, subtly informing her he wanted her gone. “Extractor X is involved in a mission for the collective good. I do not know when he’ll be back.”

“Right,” Raven scoffed. “The collective good. You know, Head McCoy, there was a time when you didn’t believe in all that.”

“I was wrong!” he shouted, slamming his hands on the table. “I was wrong.”

Raven stood and marched towards his door, throwing over her shoulder, “I liked you wrong.”

Hank sat down with a sigh and rubbed his eyes, wondering how everything he had worked for had gone so wrong so fast.


	10. Charles: Trapped Between the Truth and the Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Rain by Creed

Charles was tired and hungry and had to use the bathroom. Two of those needs could be fixed by a bucket in the corner and a dish of soup and bread, but Charles wasn’t about to stoop to that level. No, he was going to wait until he was rescued.

“Good morning,” the man with the helmet said, entering his prison cell.

“I would hardly call it good,” Charles snapped.

The man’s eyes flickered briefly towards the uneaten food, then back to Charles, who lifted his head proudly. He wasn’t about to show these primitives any form of weakness. 

“I was wondering if you might help me,” the man said.

“Help you?” Charles scoffed. “I would rather die. Besides, why do you need my help? You seem to be just fine doing—well, doing whatever you’re doing on your own.”

The man ignored his taunts. “We need information on how many Extractors there are and where they operate from.”

Charles barked out a laugh. “So you are planning a war!” He leaned forwards. “What are you fighting for? A few ramshackle buildings and a pitiful fighting force who has to kidnap a man away from prying eyes.”

Fire burned in the man’s eyes and for a single moment, Charles wondered if he had gone too far. He crouched down in front of Charles and pulled something from his pocket. Charles flinched and shut his eyes, expecting to be shot.

“Open your eyes,” the man said with a weary sigh.

Charles did and saw the man was holding an old coin in-between his fingers. 

“You see this?” The man said. “There was once a time this was used for currency. You ask me what I want, what I am fighting for? I’m fighting for this. For a time when everyone could afford to buy food and clothe their children. A time when people didn’t have to give away parts of who they were to provide for their families.” 

It was a stirring speech and Charles had to tell himself it wasn’t real. The coin was just a circle of metal, the helmeted man just delusional.

“Cute story,” he scoffed. “That still won’t convince me to tell you what you want to know.”

The man frowned, his hands clenching into fists. He stood and said, “Daken, I want to show him the Healing center.”

The man who kidnapped Charles entered the room, frowning. With the scowl on his face, he reminded Charles of Remover Logan, but he dismissed it as a trick of the lighting, or lack thereof.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Daken asked.

The man nodded.

Daken stepped forward and roughly yanked Charles to his feet. He was about to protest the movement, but remembered he was the captive, and couldn’t make demands.

He was marched out of the cell and through twisty, winding streets until they reached a long, thin building, which they entered.

A tired woman with loose blonde hair greeted them.

“Is this the Extractor?” She asked

The man nodded.

She glared at Charles, no warmth in her eyes. “Would you like to see the fruits of your labor?”

Charles wanted to say no, but he had no choice but to go farther into the room.


	11. Erik: This Life Isn't Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Beautiful Ghosts by Taylor Swift and the introduction of a baby!!!!

Erik watched Extractor X carefully. At first he seemed aloof, but Erik saw his jaw muscles tighten more than once. And this room was just the beginning. There were three more like it, full of people so broken by Extractions they were little more than shells. 

As he walked behind the Extractor, Erik made sure to stop and say a kind word to someone, or help them tie a shoe. He answered questions from those who could ask them and told those who couldn’t about the outside world.

“What happened to all these people?” Extractor X whispered, apparently not expecting an answer.

“Your people happened,” Daken snarled.  
“  
Daken,” Erik said softly.

“He’s right,” Doctor Frost said.

Extractor X looked back and forth between them, confusion written on his face. 

“What do you mean, ‘your people happened’?” he asked. “Every Extraction is perfectly safe.”

“Not every Extraction,” Erik responded. “Some are sloppy, done by those who don’t know what they’re doing. Some are done by black market dealers. Others are just people with fragile minds.”

As he spoke, Extractor X looked around the room and Erik could see the horror in his eyes, through it was carefully hidden. 

“Dad!” 

Erik turned to see a little boy with a handful of flowers approach him. 

“Hey, Peter,” he said, kneeling down. “Are those for me?”

“Yes,” the boy said shyly, placing them in his hands, then running away.

“Thank you,” Erik called after him.

Extractor X looked confused.

“He’s not my son,” Erik explained, holding the drooping flowers carefully. “But all his memories of his father were stolen, sold by his mother to buy food for him.” He looked after Peter fondly. “I keep an eye on him.”

Extractor X looked less confused, but there was pain on his face. 

Erik nodded at Daken and they took Extractor X back to his room. He didn’t struggle or protest at all and Erik took that as a sign of a changing heart.


	12. Hank: All the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

The elevator chimed outside his door and Hank sighed deeply. Between Extractors and clients, it seemed like he lived in his office these days.

The doors opened and Remover Logan walked in, Remover Laura behind him. 

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting you,” Hank said coldly. “Aren’t you supposed to be chasing down a thief?”

The Removers exchanged glances, then Remover Logan said, “We found him.”

He placed a folder down in front of Hank, who raised an eyebrow at the old, faded paper.

“His name is Erik Lehnsherr. He went missing from a Giver program seventeen years ago.”

“Rumors place him in an abandoned city known as Genosha,” Remover Laura said. “But that’s not all.”

“One of my contacts says he takes Givers and brings them to his city.” Remover Logan sneered. “Says he keeps them safe.” 

“Safe from us,” Hank said softly, his voice dripping with disgust. 

Remover Logan nodded. “With your permission, sir, I’d like to lead a strike team against Genosha.”

“Wait. I have someone on the inside who can get us the information needed to be completely successful in our attack.”


	13. Charles: A Warning to the Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars

Charles sat in his cell, forcing all he had just seen for the back of his mind, locked away, but not forgotten. Compartmentalizing them like he did everything else in his life.

While he sat there, a Memory was transferred to his mind. It was of a general telling a soldier to infiltrate the enemy camp and learn everything he could. 

The Memory was clearly from Head McCoy, but Charles still disliked having someone else’s feeling and thoughts in his mind, even it was just a Memory. It was the reason he had told Head McCoy he only wanted Memory contact if it was the last possible option. 

Infiltrate. Gain their trust. Bring them down. Charles leaned his head back against the cold wall and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to calm down.

He wasn’t a spy! What was Head McCoy thinking, sending him into this mission without telling him what was going on? Suddenly, Charles’ train of thought screeched to a halt. Head McCoy hadn’t sent him on this mission. It was a mission of opportunity. They might never have as trained an Extractor in the rebel’s base again. 

A warm glow of pride lit Charles’ mind and he smiled, a plan starting to form in his mind.


	14. Erik: Should I Take Chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Beautiful Ghosts by Taylor Swift

When Erik went to check on the Extractor, he was surprised to see his food was eaten and he was sitting calmly in the middle of the floor, legs crossed.

“Good morning,” Erik said.

“That it is,” Extractor X replied. “However, the bread was a little stale. Oh well, I suppose that can’t be helped when we’re in the middle of—well, wherever we are.”

“Genosha,” Erik said. “This city is called Genosha.”

“Oh.” Extractor X frowned. “That is an old name.”

Erik nodded. “I thought you didn’t care for old things.”

The Extractor’s face took on a thoughtful look and he stared at the ground. “After what you showed me . . . I was reminded of how lucky I am.”

Erik narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath to quench his rising anger. “So, are you willing to cooperate now? Now that you’ve seen what Extractors have done, the lives they’ve ruined?”

Extractor X hesitated for a moment, the decision clearly paining him, but finally nodded. As he stood, he said, “I don’t believe you’ve told me your name.”

“My name is Erik,” Erik said. “And yours?”

“Charles.”

“Charles,” Erik repeated. “That is a nicer name than Extractor.”

Charles laughed. “I supposed to you it is.”

Erik didn’t comment on that, instead walking from the building. Turning to Jugger and Daken, he said, “Charles is no longer a prisoner.”

“Did Nur give you that order?” Daken asked, a challenge in his voice. 

“I gave it myself,” Erik said, steel in his voice to match Daken’s challenge. “since no communication from Nur has been received in weeks.”

Daken snarled, but stepped aside and let Charles pass. 

“Follow me,” Erik said, praying he wasn’t going to make a horrible mistake. “Let me show you what Genosha is really like.”


	15. Hank: Wait Til the World Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Crown by Billy Ellish

The Memory came without warning. It was one of Charles’, as he walked through winding streets and destroyed buildings. 

Hank shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper, hastily scribbling down a rough map. The Memory would only be clear for so long, and there were already gaps that Charles had either forgotten, hidden purposefully, or hadn’t been shown. 

When he was finished, he leaned back and smiled, already imagining the destruction they would rain down on this Genosha, this perfect world. 

Hank’s lip curled. There was only one perfect world, this world, the one he had spent his whole life perfecting. Whoever this Erik was, there was nothing he could build that would rival what Hank had done. And soon, very soon, everyone who realize that. 

“How long do you think you can keep them safe?” he whispered to his unknown enemy. “How long do you think you can keep them safe with the wolf in your flock? I will win, and you will fall. There is no stopping the inevitable.”


	16. Charles: You'll be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (which is almost the theme song for this story)

Charles sat on a fallen column, watching the sun rise over the ruined city. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, which somehow managed to smell different than the city he had come from. Cleaner, freer, somehow. 

“Hello.”

He turned his head to see Peter standing next to him, flowers clutched in his hand. 

“Good morning,” Charles said.

Peter come and sat right next to him, close enough that Charles felt uncomfortable, and stared up at him, his blue eyes slightly vacant. 

“These are for you,” he said in his halting voice, tenderly placing the flowers on Charles’ lap. 

“Thank you,” Charles responded. The flowers were drooping and obviously had picked a while ago, but they were also pretty, with large blue petals. 

“They match your eyes,” Peter said softly. “I like giving flowers that match eyes. Dad gets blue flowers, Daken gets brown ones, and Nur gets violet ones.”

“Who’s Nur?” Charles asked, activating the link to Head McCoy with a thought. 

Peter swung his legs and stared into the sun with no apparent discomfort. “He’s in charge here. Dad works for him. He gives me chocolate if I ask.”

“Where is he now?” Charles swallowed back guilt, instead focusing on his mission.

Peter shrugged.

“Do you have any weapons?” Charles asked. “A place like this must have some form of defense.”

Peter smiled and swung his legs some more. 

Charles sighed and stood, brushing some loose petals off his lap. “Never mind, Peter. I must be going.”

Peter didn’t respond. Charles looked up to see him sprawled on the ground, eyes open unseeingly. 

“Peter!” Charles dropped to his knees, barely registering the damp ground, and waved a hand in front of his eyes. “Peter?!”

He scooped the boy into his arms and moved as fast as he dared into the city.

“Help!” he called. “Please, someone help me!”


	17. Erik: I'll Carry You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Battle Scars by Paradise Fears

Erik pulled on a shirt, slipped the coin into his pocket, and walked from his house into the warm sunlight. He tipped his head back and let the warm rays brush against his face as the sun rose over the buildings.

His calm was shattered by someone crying for help from the outskirts. Erik ran in that direction, hearing something familiar about the voice. 

Charles was staggering down a street, a silver-hair boy clasped in his arms, terror on his face.

“Peter!” Erik cried out when he saw them.

“I don’t know what happened,” Charles gasped as Erik took Peter from him. “One second he was fine, then the next, he was lying on the ground.”

Erik started walking to the Healing center with long strides, his eyes constantly darting to Peter’s face. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Charles asked, coming up next to him.

There was genuine concern on his face and Erik nodded. “He’ll be okay. Thanks to you.”

When he reached the Healing center, Doctor Frost rushed out, followed by Daken. 

“I’ll take him from here,” she said firmly. 

Erik nodded and she took Peter into the building, with the rest of them following. 

“What happened?” Charles asked.

“Your kind,” Daken snarled.

“Daken,” Erik warned.

“No, Lehnsherr, he needs to know.” Daken turned to Charles before Erik could stop him. “His Extraction went wrong. Peter now just blanks out, doesn’t know anything, does pay attention to anything. He’s almost died a coupla times, all because someone thought it was a good idea to mess with people’s heads.”

“Okay,” Erik said, stepping between them and placing a hand on Daken’s shoulder. “That’s enough.”

“Why’re you sticking up for him?” Daken demanded. “I don’t even know why Nur placed you in charge, Giver-spawn.”

Red-hot rage boiled in Erik and he stepped back from Daken, hands balling into fists. He stalked from the building and through the city until he reached the forest, where he dropped to his knees and screamed at the sky until his anger ebbed.


	18. Hank: Wearing a Warning Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Crown by Billy Ellish

He watched the Memory in stunned silence, surprised by the events and Extractor X’ reaction. And, whether Extractor X knew it or not, he had just given him some very valuable information.

Hank picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a long-forgotten number. 

“Hello? Who is this?” The voice on the other end was groggy.

“Is this Remover Summers?”

Loud swearing came over the phone and Hank rolled his eyes.

“I told you to never call this number, McCoy. I’ve got a family now, some happiness. You’ve even got my kid brother, for Memory’s sake! What else do you want from me?”

“I want you to kidnap a child.”

“That’s sick. You know, you’re really twisted, man.”

“I know. And before you get any ideas, Alex, let me remind you that everything you have I gave to you. I can just as easily take it away. Remember that.”

There was more swearing, but Hank hung up. He knew Remover Summers, and he knew that he would do what needed to be done.

He called Remover Logan and asked for an update. Remover Logan said they were preparing a strike team to move in at a moment’s notice. Hank thanked him, then reminded him that Extractor X was to remain alive. 

“Of course,” Remover Logan said, but Hank wasn’t convinced. The Removers had a history of wiping out all loose ends, even the ones on their side. 

“Oh, and Remover Logan?” Hank said, making up his mind.

“Yes?”

“I want to be there when you attack, to make sure everything goes according to plan.”

“Nothing ever does, sir,” Remover Logan responded.

“That’s why I’m going.”


	19. Charles: You Walked Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Oxygen by Switchfoot

Charles sat at Peter’s bedside, softly stroking the silver hair. It was strange to him that this small boy, who was a primitive and knew nothing of the bigger world, could worm his way into Charles’ heart so easily. And it made him nervous. He was an Extractor, one of the best, able to control his feelings at any time, except there was something about this place and these people that changed things. Changed him.

Daken had stormed out after the argument with Erik, an argument that kept replaying in Charles’ head. He wondered if the Extractors were wrong, doing Extractions on someone so young. Those thoughts were dangerous and he quickly locked them away.

Remember your mission, he told himself. 

Glancing around the Healing center, he looked for Doctor Frost, but she wasn’t there. He stood and activated the link with Head McCoy, then slowly turned in a circle, taking in the entire facility. 

There are three more rooms like this, he imprinted into the Memory. 

Once he was sure it had sent, he disconnected the link and sat back down. Then stood back up. He couldn’t sit here, with a child he didn’t know, when he had a mission to complete. A mission to bring about the end of these backwards people. 

He looked down at Peter, who looked so peaceful in his sleep. Would he really rise up and attack their society? Was this little boy really that dangerous?

“I’ll protect you,” he whispered to Peter. “I’ll take you back with me. You can live a good life. You’ll be safe.”

He walked from the Healing center, not daring to look back. But if he had, he would’ve see a dark shadow slip in through a large window.


	20. Erik: I've Got This Hurt

Erik didn’t go back to Peter for the rest of the day. Instead, he wandered the forest and boundaries of Genosha, walking off his anger. 

Giver-spawn. The words brought back feelings of anger, of pure rage, but there was memory to connect to the feelings. His entire past was a blank slate, including whatever caused such a reaction to those words.

When the sun sank behind the trees, the wind picked up and Erik started to shiver. He hadn’t expected to be out at night and was only dressed in a thin t-shirt. 

With a sigh, he turned and walked back through the streets of Genosha, planning in his head what he was going to tell Nur when he got back. 

If he comes back, a voice in his mind whispered. 

He’ll come back, Erik told himself. He has to. I can’t lead these people by myself. 

When he reached the center of Genosha, he turned to the left, towards the Healing center. Just a quick good-night to Peter, then he was get some sleep. And maybe check on Charles. Erik didn’t want him running off during the night.

The bed he had left Peter in was empty and Erik breathed a sigh of relief. Peter’s spell must be over, but a feeling of wrongness started to gnaw at the back of his mind. 

He walked to the office and knocked on the door.

Doctor Frost opened it instantly, looking like she hadn’t slept a wink.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” Erik said. “Is Peter better?”

“No.” She frowned. “In fact, I was going to leave him here overnight before placing him back with the rest. It was a bad one this time.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because he’s not there,” Erik said.

Doctor Frost’s eyes reflected Erik’s growing panic. “That’s impossible. I left Charles—”

“Charles,” Erik repeated in a low growl. 

His hands clenched as he imagined what use Charles would have for a young, primitive boy. None of them were good and his heart sped up with fear for Peter. 

Erik ran from the Healing center and out into the night, determined to get his son back.


	21. Hank: I'm Painted Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Painted Red by JJ Heller

Hank poured himself a cup of steaming tea and looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows as the sun set behind the skyscrapers. 

He turned, already bored with the view, and almost dropped his cup when he saw the dark-clad person in the middle of his living room. 

“Alex,” he snarled, determined not to show his surprise.

“I got him,” Alex snarled. 

He gently lowered a sleeping boy to the carpet, then turned to leave.

“Wait,” Hank called after him. “Don’t you want payment?”

“Payment?” Alex laughed. “Do I want payment?” He whipped around and stalked towards Hank, every movement smooth and calculated, like a panther. “You forced me into kidnapping a kid, Hank! A kid! Now you’re asking if I want payment? For something you forced me to do?”

Hank smiled, keeping his eyes locked on Alex’s. “I didn’t force you, Remover Summers. I simply told you what might happen if you didn’t comply. You were the one who took the boy. You could’ve said no.”

Alex barked out a laugh. “Right. I—I could’ve said no. You always make it sound like we have a choice.” He spat at Hank’s feet, blue eyes blazing. “Well, guess what? We don’t. People like me, we don’t have a choice.” 

“You’re starting to sound very ungrateful,” Hank warned. “Maybe even discontented with your life. No, I think it’s rebellion.”

“Good. This messed-up world needs some rebellion right now.” 

Alex turned and walked towards the door, stepping over the boy as he went.

“Alex,” Hank called after him, slowly reaching inside his pocket. “I’m giving you one last chance.”

Alex shouted something back in a different language, not even bothering to turn.

“Then I’m sorry it had to happen like this.”

Hank pulled out a pistol and fired it at the back of Alex’s head. He dropped dead instantly and Hank curled his lip at the blood that now stained his carpet.

“I’m going to need to clean that,” he muttered to himself.

He walked up to the boy and smiled down at him. His bait was sleeping peacefully, not even bothered by the red decorating his silver hair. 

Hank crouched down and brushed the hair from the boy’s eyes. 

“You are going to be very helpful, little one,” he whispered. “Very helpful.”


	22. Charles: You Thought You Could Go Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from blood//water by grandson

Charles crept through the shadows, softly placing on foot in front of the other. He was thankful for the growing darkness, sticking to the shadows as he went. 

At every building he passed, he glanced inside. This city had to have some form of weaponry, even if it was just bows and arrows. Finally, he located a small stash of guns tucked inside an alcove.

He activated his Memory link to Head McCoy, almost embarrassed by the lack of firepower. After he successfully recorded the guns, he moved on the rest of the room, searching for a hidden door. 

“Looking for something?” someone snarled behind him.

Charles whipped around. The tough-looking man with the mohawk was stalking towards him. Daken, that was his name. 

“I got lost,” Charles quickly said.

“Right.” Daken smiled a crooked smile. “That was a very specific ‘getting lost’.”

The blow came before Charles could react. When the stars cleared, he was lying on the hard dirt, something warm running down his chin. With a grimace, he reached up and felt his split lip.

“What’s wrong?” Daken taunted, kneeling next to him. “Can’t take a hit?”

Charles lept to his feet, throwing a punch that Daken easily sidestepped. A solid kick landed on Charles’ back and he went sprawling to the ground.

Before he could get up, Daken’s fingers gripped his hair and yanked him upright.

“Let’s go, Extractor,” Daken hissed in Charles’ ear. “I’m sure Lehnsherr will be interested to hear what his little guest has be getting up to.”

Charles twisted his head, trying to get free, but Daken only tightened his grip.

“Nice try,” he said. “But I’ve been at this game a while longer than you have. I know all the tricks.”

“Let me go!” 

“I don’t think so.” 

He shoved Charles forward and he complied. Each step felt like an eternity and sent pain through Charles’ scalp. He was starting to wish he had never taken Head McCoy’s mission.

Head McCoy! Charles realized with a jolt that the Memory was still sending and the thought gave him hope. Head McCoy wouldn’t abandon him. He wasn’t going to die.

With those thoughts in mind, he walked with more confidence in his steps and his head held high.


	23. Erik: It's the End Of Your World . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the slightly altered title is from Its the End of the World by REM

Victor walked up to Erik and sadly shook his head before laying a hand on Erik’s shoulder. Erik nodded in thanks, though the gesture was nothing more than formality, and Victor walked off.

There was no gesture of comfort that could be given to any of them. Peter, the light of Genosha, was missing. They had searched all night and had only rested when the night turned to grey before the dawn. No one knew where he was, no one had seen him leave, and the only person who might offer a clue was missing.

Erik turned the coin repeatedly in his hands, but the action brought no comfort. 

His son was missing. 

“Lehnsherr!” 

The rough shout drew him from his darkness and he looked up. 

Daken walked towards him, Charles in front of him, head held high. 

“Look who I caught—” Daken started, but never got to finish.

Erik grabbed Charles by the front of his shirt and stared him in the eyes.

“Where is he?” Erik demanded through gritted teeth.

“Who?” Charles asked in his infuriating accent.

“You know full well who!” Erik dropped his voice to a dangerous whisper. “Tell me where Peter is.”

“I have no idea. Wasn’t he in the Healing center?”

“You have no idea.” Erik let go of Charles with a laugh and turned away from him. “You have no idea?” 

He whipped around and ploughed his fist into Charles’ stomach, placing all his anger and fear into the one blow. Charles collapsed to the ground, mouth open, gasping for breath.

Erik leaned over him. “Where. Is. Peter?”

“. . . don’t . . . know,” Charles breathed. “. . . truth . . .” 

“Of course,” Erik said. “Why would an Extractor ever lie to someone?”

Charles struggled to his knees. “It’s the truth, Erik.”

Rage burned in Erik’s chest and the edges of his vision went red. He grabbed Charles’ throat and hauled him upright.

“Don’t ever call me that again,” he snarled. “You lost that right when you took my son.”

He could see fear in Charles’ eyes. Good. That was good. He needed to be afraid. These people, and Erik, weren’t some backwards group. They were dangerous. And Charles had just messed with the wrong people.


	24. Hank: . . . And I Feel Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is also from Its the End of the World by REM

Hank watched the dramatic events with raised eyebrows. This was better than anything he could’ve ever planned. Pieces were falling into place faster than he thought.

He stood from his chair and massaged his temples, temporarily detaching himself from the Memory. His office seemed dark and dingy after the bright sunlight of the Memory. 

“Remover Logan?” Hank asked, after calling the Forgetting Department.

“One moment.” 

“Head McCoy.”

“Remover Logan, are your soldiers ready?” 

“Yes, sir.”

Hank smiled. “Good. The timetable has moved up. We need to attack now.”

“Sounds good to me, sir.” Hank could hear the thinly-veiled excitement in the Remover’s voice. 

“Deploy all troops in three hours.” 

He hung up and straightened his jacket, wanting to look presentable for when he captured the largest group of rebels ever known. Hank never thought of himself as vain, just wishing to appear well off. But now, who could fault him a bit of vanity?

With a smile, he stood straight and started a Memory to Extractor X, pleased with how well he was doing.


	25. Charles: The Fault Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from I Want To Say I'm Sorry by Andrew Peterson

He could hardly breath, let alone stand upright. When Erik—he couldn’t help but think of him by name—released him, Charles fell to the ground, clutching his throat and gasping. 

This was all his fault. He knew it, even if he didn’t know where Peter had been taken. He was the one who had led the government and the Extractors to this place.

The Extractors! All the pieces clicked into place and Charles’ heart sank further. 

“Head McCoy,” he gasped. 

“What?” Erik snarled.

“That’s who took Peter.”

Daken barked out a laugh. “I’m sure we’d notice if he went sniffing around here.”

Charles rose shakily to his feet and stared them down. “He has his ways.”

“Right.” Erik turned to Daken. “Take him back to his cell.”

“No!” Charles said. “No, wait, I can help!”

“You’ve done enough,” Erik snarled.

A Memory flooded Charles’ mind and he went stiff. This was the strongest Memory he had ever had and his mind was overwhelmed with feelings of rage and victory and righteousness.

Erik and Daken must’ve noticed, because he could faintly hear them arguing about what to do with him, but it was distant, as if he was underwater. 

“Speak, Charles,” the Memory urged.

And he did, reciting what the shadowy Memory told him to. 

“Erik Lehnsherr, my name is Hank McCoy. No doubt by now, you have noticed the disappearance of Peter and have caught Extractor X. Peter will be the first casualty of this war if you do not surrender now. There will be no negotiations. This is my only warning.”

The Memory vanished and Charles tottered on his feet, suddenly aware of the bright sunlight and the pain that seemed to surround his body.

Erik stared at him with horror and fear on his face, and Charles knew for certain this was all his fault.


	26. Erik: There's a Grief That Can't Be Spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Empty Chairs At Empty Tables from Les Mis

That monster had Peter! Erik could only stare at Charles in horror, wondering if this was all a horrible dream that he might wake from.

But there was no waking up. The dream had become a living nightmare.

“Is he serious?” Daken asked.

Charles nodded. “Head McCoy wouldn’t bluff.”

“I say we fight.” 

Of course you do. 

“And risk Peter’s life?” Charles argued.

Their voices slowly faded into oblivion. All Erik was conscience of was his pulse pounding in his ears and the growing pain in his heart. He stared down at his hands, the same hands that built buildings and reunited families, and felt a horrible sense of failure. He could protect everyone else, but couldn’t protect his own family. 

“Erik?”

He looked at Charles’ concerned face, too broken to argue over the use of his name.

“We’re going to get Peter back.” 

“You betrayed us!” Daken snapped. “Why should we believe you?”

“I believe him,” Erik said in a hoarse whisper. “We fight. We fight for Genosha, and for Peter.”


	27. Hank: Ain't Nothing Gonna Stop Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Here We Come by Tiger Drive

Hank stared out at the full transports with a smile. This was what he was going to be remembered for. This was what would make history.

The primitive boy stood next to him, hands tied behind his back. Despite being surrounded, the boy didn’t seem afraid. He just kept staring at Hank with his strangely vacant eyes. 

Hank ignored him. There were more important things at stake.

The transports rolled out into the city streets, taking the quickest route out of the city. Then they entered the forest. Hank was pleased to see that no one stopped, that everything kept moving. 

Finally, the tip of an abandoned skyscraper peeked above the trees. A thrill rushed through Hank and he smiled as Remover Logan gave to order to attack.

Missiles shot from the front of the transports and from rocket launchers, heading for the city. The ensuring explosions rocked the transports and Hank grabbed a nearby rail to stay upright.

The boy fell to the ground, screaming. 

“Shut up,” Hank snarled, driving his foot into the boy’s side. He cried out once more, but fell silent. 

Hank faced the city as it came into view and instantly noticed the crowd of people. 

“So you are going to surrender?” he whispered. 

It was not the move he was expecting Lehnsherr to make, but maybe he had overestimated him. Maybe he was too broken to fight. 

Hank smiled at that thought. He was going to enjoy this.


	28. Charles: This Is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from (you guessed it) This Is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars

The missiles streaked through the air before exploding as they hit buildings and trees. Thankfully, Erik had the foresight to bring everyone inside the Healing center. Those that wanted to fight stood with him, waiting to face down the army.

Charles stood next to Erik, with Daken on his other side. He swallowed hard, icy fear coursing through his veins. More than anything, he wished for a Dampening pill so the terror would be gone. 

He glanced at Erik, whose face seemed to be carved of stone as he stared down the approaching army. Then he glanced at Daken, who had a smile on his face, one hand resting on the hilt of his knife. 

Both of them were going to die. All of them were going to die. This was a bad idea.

But Charles couldn’t make himself move, leave, run away. For better or for worse, he had thrown himself in with these people who were nothing like him. People were willing to fight for a small child, fight for each other. People who cared, people who expressed feelings, people want wanted change. And Charles suddenly felt—as the transports crashed through the trees and troops swarmed from them—proud. Proud to be with them and to have known them, even for a short amount of time, because Charles knew Head McCoy. None of them would get through this alive. 

As if he had been summoned, Head McCoy walked down the entrance ramp to a transport, a boy stumbling along next to him.

“Peter!” Erik shouted.

Charles felt his heart drop. So, he had taken Peter. Up till that point, he had hoped Head McCoy was bluffing, though he told Daken otherwise. Apparently, he was wrong.


	29. Erik: You Better Grab Your Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Here We Come by Tiger Drive

“Dad!” Peter cried out.

The single word broke Erik’s fragile resolve and he stepped forward, hands clenched into fists.

The man standing next to Peter held up a finger and Erik stopped, recognizing the shape of a gun in his pocket.

“So, you’re Erik Lehnsherr,” he said.

Erik bared his teeth, calculating whether he could reach him in time.

“Don’t,” he heard Charles whisper from behind him. 

Peter’s eyes were wide and glistening with tears, but Erik could see the trust in them. Peter still trusted him. He still believed his dad would save him, that everything was going to be fine.

“You know,” the man continued. “I was expecting more of a fight from you, after everything Extractor X told me.”

“Give me back my son,” Erik shouted. 

The man smiled. “Your son? Right, of course. This delightful child will be returned to you once you surrender.”

“We can take them,” Daken muttered. “Everyone’s in position.”

Erik looked the man in the eyes, noting his fancy clothes and lack of weapons. The pistol was probably a single shot, designed for instant protection, not battle. 

They could do this. They needed to do this. 

He steadied his breathing and slowly reached behind him, where a knife had been slipped into his belt. The world seemed to slow, narrowed down to Peter and his captor.

He slid the knife out and lept forward. Instantly, all Hades broke loose.


	30. Hank: I am the Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from blood//water by grandson

For a single moment, Hank stood frozen in shock. But they had prepared for this. Even before the first wave of primitives attacked, the air rang out with gunshots.

Hank smiled grimly as the primitives fell to the ground, most before they could fire a weapon. 

Remover Logan came up next to him, a large gun in hand. 

“Fire at will?” he asked.

Hank nodded.

Remover Logan smirked and strode down the ramp, other Removers following him.

“Let me go!” the boy shrieked. 

He lashed out with his foot and kicked Hank’s shin. Hank snarled and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. 

“Stay put,” he hissed. “or I’ll shoot you.”

The boy went pale and barely nodded.

Hank released him and went back to surveying the battlefield. And it was a battlefield. The primitives were more prepared than they expected, but the Removers recovered quickly. 

Hank’s attention was drawn to a familiar face covered in blood and dirt, wielding a fallen Remover’s gun.

Extractor X seemed to feel his gaze and turned to face him. Hank stared into his eyes and sent him a Memory. When it sent, he was rewarded by a flash of doubt across the Extractor’s face.


	31. Charles: We'll Find a Way

“What are you doing?”

Charles allowed the Memory to enter purely from habit, but he realized his mistake the instant it started. Head McCoy’s voice recalled all his old loyalties and awoken his doubts. 

“You know what is about to happen. Why have you chosen the losing side when you could stand next to me? Join me and I will spare you, and the boy.”

Charles paused, the sounds of the battle fading. He didn’t want to die, least of all fighting a cause that wasn’t his, with people he didn’t know. But wasn’t it his cause? Wasn’t fighting for freedom a fight everyone should join?

He shook his head, trying to make sense of the war inside him. 

With halting steps, he walked towards Head McCoy, ignoring the battle raging around him. Charles reached out to take the offered hand, making his decision in that moment.

The instant their hands touched, Charles gripped Head McCoy’s hand and used it to swing him around, placing the barrel of his gun against Head McCoy’s head.

“Stop!” he shouted. “Stop fighting, or I’ll kill him!”


	32. Erik: We Were Young, We Were Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Moving On by Mat Kearney

“What are you doing?” Erik shouted.

“Stopping this foolish war!” Charles replied.

Erik yanked his knife from someone’s chest and stared at Charles, convinced he had lost his mind. Before he could do anything, his attention was quickly diverted by a small child running towards him, silver hair shining in the afternoon sun. 

“Peter!” Erik cried out, dropping to his knees.

“Daddy!” Peter lept into his arms and Erik held him tight, tucking his face away from the horrors of battle.

A low laugh echoed through the now silent field. Head McCoy’s face was split in a hideous smile, insanity written across his face.

“You think this rabble can stop me? You’re even more a fool than I thought, Extractor X. And I had such high hopes for you.”

Erik caught movement from the corner of his gaze and turned in time to see a man step around a pillar, gun trained on Charles. The sun glinting off his red glasses had been what caught Erik’s gaze. 

“No!” Erik shouted, releasing Peter.

He sprang forward, leaping over bodies, running faster than he ever had before. The man swung to face him, barrel of the gun looming dark towards his chest. 

Erik didn’t stop. His knife was in his hand and he threw it mid-stride. The man cried out and dropped the gun, his hands going to the knife in his chest. 

Erik reached out to grab the knife, but stopped as the cold barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his head. At the same time, the man with the glasses pointed a knife at his throat.

“Dad!” he heard Peter call out.

“Tell the brat to stay where he is,” the person behind him hissed.

“Stay where you are, Peter,” Erik called without turning his head. “Can you do that?”

“Yes! Can I pick flowers while I wait?”

“As long as you stay put.” Erik forced lightheartedness into his tone for Peter’s sake. 

“Good, now slowly turn around.” The person with the gun was a man, about as tall as Erik, and if the other soldier didn’t have the knife, he would consider attacking him. 

Erik did as he was told. The man with the knife stood as well, the point of the knife never wavering despite the blood leaking into his uniform. His heart sank as he saw how many of his people were lying on the ground, never to move again. 

They had failed. They had lost. And there was nothing Erik could do except pray their end came quick.


	33. Hank: Rule the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Everybody Wants to Rule The World by Tears for Fears

Hank could see the defiance in Lehnsherr’s eyes, even from the across the field. He stared down Hank, who smiled back. 

As Remover Logan and Remover Scott forced Lehnsherr forwards, Hank turned his attention to Extractor X.

“See?” Hank said softly. “This could all be avoided. Put the gun down, and you can still walk free.”

“You’re lying,” Extractor X said, but there was no conviction in his voice.

Hank felt his grip slacken just the smallest bit, but it was all he needed. Hank dropped, pulling out his pistol as he did so. Then he slowly got to his feet, wiping some imaginary dust off his jacket as he pointed the gun at Extractor X.

“I told you,” Hank said. “Now drop the gun.”

“No.” Extractor X pointed the gun at his face and Hank forced away the thought that this might be where he died.

“Do you really think you can pull the trigger faster than I can?” Hank asked.

Extractor X shrugged, but Hank could now see doubt on his face. He had always been the worst at disguising his emotions. 

“Put the gun down,” Hank said, steel in his voice.

Extractor X did so and slowly raised his hands. 

“Good,” Hank smiled. “Remover Scott, come take care of Charles, would you?”

Remover Scott came up and grabbed Charles’ arms, the blood turning his shirt the same color as his glasses. Hank grimaced. He could never survive a wound like that. He made a mental note that when they got back, he would send Remover Scott to get checked out. If he hadn’t died by then. 

“See?” Hank said, leaning in close to Charles. “I won. You’ve lost.”


	34. Charles: We Almost Made It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Rule the World by Tears For Fears

Charles hung his head, failure seeming to pull his body down. Everything had happened just as he thought it would. 

“Put them both in a transport,” he heard Head McCoy order.

The Remover holding Charles shoved him forward, keeping a tight grip on his arms. Charles stumbled in front of him until he was shoved into a seat and his arms shackled down by his sides. 

Sitting directly across from him was Erik, who had a nasty bruise covering one side of his face and multiple wounds on his arms. He stared down at the floor, his breathing heavy. 

“What’s this?” taunted Remover Logan, walking up the ramp into the transport. He was holding Erik’s coin in his hand. “Looks like a useless piece of metal.”

He knelt in front of Erik and Charles felt his gut clench. He knew what Remover Logan and those under him were capable of and, despite everything, he didn’t think he could stand up to their methods. He wasn’t strong enough. 

Charles saw Erik lift his head, and spit. Remover Logan jerked back and Charles fought to keep a smile off his face. 

Remover Scott must’ve seen his efforts, because he stepped in front of Charles, a knife in his hands.

“Do you think that blatant show of disrespect is funny?” he asked, his voice low and menacing.

Charles looked him in the eyes, or at least where he thought his eyes were under his glasses, and smiled. 

“I didn’t see disrespect,” he said, forcing his voice to stay calm. “I saw a thug getting what he deserves.” 

Remover Logan growled and stepped up to Charles. He flinched, but managed to look Remover Logan in the eyes.

“Later, Remover Logan.”

Head McCoy strode up the ramp and the transport started to move. 

“Excuse me?” Remover Logan asked.

“I said later. He won’t give you anything now, not while others are watching.”

Charles felt his blood run cold and he looked at Erik, who looked back at him and barely nodded. It was supposed to be a reassuring gesture, but Charles wanted to tell him any comfort was futile. They both knew what was going to happen to them.


	35. Erik: Walls Come Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title also from Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears

They were separated the instant the transport stopped. The two Removers grabbed Charles and forced him from his seat, then one of them turned to face Erik. His pulse raced and he took a deep breath, forcing his face to remain neutral.

“Wait,” Head McCoy said. 

He straightened his suit coat and crouched in front of Erik.

“You were a Giver, weren’t you?” he asked, his voice low.

Erik steadily kept his gaze focused past Head McCoy’s head, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Don’t try to hide it.” Head McCoy reached out and grabbed Erik’s hair, forcing his head down. 

He gritted his teeth against the pain as fingers brushed away the hair at the base of his neck where he knew six numbers were tattooed into the skin. Briefly, he heard Charles shout out a protest, but the cry was quickly cut short.

“Hmm.” Head McCoy released him and stepped back, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. “So you were. How did you escape?”

“I didn’t escape,” Erik said, his teeth clenched. “I was freed by someone who looked at the horrible system and decided to do something about it, to try and change what was broken.”

The little barb about the system did its job and Erik smiled as Head McCoy slowly flushed red. Then he raised his hand to strike and Erik forced himself to stay perfectly still as Head McCoy’s hand struck his check. 

“Leave him alone!” Charles shouted. 

Erik shut his eyes, praying that Charles would shut his mouth and not get himself into any more trouble.

“Remover Scott,” Head McCoy said sharply. “Take Charles to his new quarters.”

Erik finally turned to face Charles and gave him a slow nod. He wished he could tell Charles that it was going to be fine, that he was going to be okay, but Charles was taken away and Erik was left with the other Remover and Head McCoy. 

“I wonder,” Head McCoy said softly. “what kind of Memories are hiding in that head of yours?”

Erik fought against the restraints as Head McCoy placed his hands on either side of his head and Erik felt the long-dormant chip in the back of his mind flare to life.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he begged. “Please, don’t take them from me.”

He thrashed, losing all concern of dignity. All he cared about was keeping everything that made him, him. A tear rolled down his cheek as his memories started to vanish, one by one.

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him was Head McCoy’s smiling face.


	36. Hank: Just You Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Alexander Hamilton

The elevator doors slid open and Hank stepped into his office. He paused at his desk and smoothed his hair, making sure every strand was in place.

“Hello, Hank,” Raven said, stepping into his office.

This time she was dressed in dark pants, with a loose red blouse. Hank smiled at her and sat down, folding his hands in front of him.

“So,” Raven said. “You went to war on innocent people and killed them.”

Hank sighed. “Raven, this isn’t why I called you here. If I wanted to be insulted, I would go find your brother.”

“Why?” Raven asked. “What happened to Charles?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Hank forced a practiced smile. “What I wanted to tell you was I have a supply of Joy for you, all the Joy you could ever want.”

That caught her attention and she leaned forwards. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll consider it,” Raven said, turning to leave.

But Hank knew her. She’d be back, people like her always came back. 

His smile changed to a real one and he stood, watching Raven leave. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind her, he walked to the other side of his office and stopped in front of a steel door. He punched in a code and stepped into a sterile hallway that led to another elevator.

When he stepped in, he pushed the only button—one marked down. As the elevator descended, he straightened his jacket and smiled. He had work to do.


	37. Charles: I've Still Got a Lot of Fight Left in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Fight Song by Rachel Platton

The cold tile floor felt soothing to his battered body and all Charles wanted to do was lay there forever. But another boot caught his ribs and he fought for air, curling closer around himself. 

“Did you betray Head McCoy?” Remover Logan demanded. “How long had you been planning this?”

Charles had lost track of how many times he had been asked this question. His attempts at answering hadn’t satisfied Remover Logan, so he had simply given up.

“Still stubborn?” Remover Scott sneered.

Charles looked up at him through a swollen eye, and briefly wondered how he was related to Remover Summers. They had meet only once, but Charles had been impressed with how kind Alex was. Completely different from his brother.

A stinging line of pain flared across his back and Charles cried out. He tried to crawl away, but the whip curled around his leg and he fell to the ground.

Remover Scott stepped up to him. “Still won’t admit what you did?”

“I didn’t—I didn’t do anything,” Charles gasped.

Remover Scott leaned down and reached for him. In a burst of fear and pain, Charles lashed out with his foot, catching Remover Scott in the chest, right where he remembered Erik stabbing him.

The Remover stumbled back, swearing. Remover Logan stepped in, a knife glinting in his hands. 

“We’re going to do it this way then,” he said. 

Charles tried to crawl backwards, but his back hit a solid wall and he stopped, gaze transfixed on the knife in Remover Logan’s hand.

“Stop.”

Head McCoy stepped into the room, looking like he had just come from a dinner party, not the battlefield.

“I would like to question Charles myself,” he said. 

Charles watched him crouch in front of him, careful not to step in any blood.

“Did you mean to betray me?” Head McCoy asked, his voice low and quiet. “If you didn’t, then all this can stop, right now. You can have your job back, your title, everything.”

Charles stared at him, a large part of him wanting to agree. He wasn’t a fighter, he wasn’t a hero, he couldn’t commit to a side, what use was he to anyone other than those that knew him best?

But Peter’s smiling face sprung unbidden into his mind and he knew without a doubt that if he agreed, that sweet boy would be killed or his mind destroyed even farther.

“Rot in Forgetfulness,” Charles spat, forcing all his anger into those three words.

Head McCoy frowned and reached behind him. 

“Fine,” he said, brandishing Remover Logan’s knife. “Guess we’re doing it his way, then.”


	38. Erik: All the Shadows Almost Killed Your Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift  
> (also, this was never promised to be a happy story)

Muffled screams came from somewhere in the building, but 214872 didn’t care. 

He sat with his knees pulled up to his chin, the small room he was in barely bigger than a closet. Water dripped down the wall next to him and the smell of mildew assaulted his senses. 

But he was lucky, luckier than most. 214872 knew that many Givers that outlived their usefulness were killed. He was lucky. Head McCoy had determined he still had a value in the society.

The screams grew louder and he covered his ears, wishing whoever they would go silent. They reminded him of something beyond his reach, something forgotten. 

The door opened and he looked up to see a Remover standing in the doorway. Without a word, 214872 stood and followed him down a long hallway and into a small, sterile room. Several technicians and doctors were in the room as well.

He lay on the cold table, feeling nothing. Some small, hidden part of his brain said he should be terrified, but he didn’t listen. This was what he was supposed to do. This was his role in society. 

As the room spun and he entered unconsciousness, the gloved hand heading towards his face turned into a hand of a young child. 

And in the hand was blue flowers.


	39. Hank: I've Had My Adventure, I Don't Need Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Into the Unknown from Frozen 2

Hank stepped back from Charles’ battered body, the knife still in his hand. 

With a sneer, he handed the knife back to Remover Scott and wiped his hand off on his jacket. 

Charles weakly coughed, spitting blood onto the floor, but Hank ignored him. 

“He won’t talk,” Remover Scott said. 

“I can see that!” Hank snapped. “Make him talk.”

He turned on his heel and left, not looking back. 

When he reached his office, Raven was sitting at his desk, nervously twisting her gloves in her hands.

So, you did come back, Hank thought, but he didn’t say those words aloud. Instead, he said, “Good evening, Raven.”

“It’s morning,” she corrected.

“Then good morning.” Hank took his seat across from her. “Are you here about what we discussed?”

She nodded.

Hank smiled and reached for a drawer. When he brought his head back up, he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

“Wha—”

“Shut up, Hank,” Raven snapped.

He stared at her in shock. Gone was the timid addict he thought he knew. In her place was a warrior, one who looked quite capable of placing a bullet in his skull. 

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Keep your hands where I can see them.” 

Hank did so.

“As for what I want? I want my brother and Lehnsherr.” Raven smiled. “That shouldn’t be too hard for you, now will it?”

Hank shook his head, mind racing as he thought through this situation. To get Charles, Raven would have to either leave him alone or take him with her, both options that would leave her open to attack. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Raven said. “Victor, please come in here.”

A large man entered the room, his long hair loose around his face. Hank gulped when he saw the two knives he carried. 

“Victor here is going to keep an eye on you,” Raven said sweetly. “Make sure you behave and all. Now, I want to you call for your little Removers and have them bring up Erik.”

“Not Charles?”

Raven smiled. “He’s already well taken care of.”


	40. Charles: We Ain't Giving Up

The two Removers stepped close to Charles and he bowed his head, the simple movement sending waves of pain through his battered body. 

He sensed a blow coming and curled protectively around himself, but the blow never came. Instead, there were two gunshots. 

Charles slowly opened his eyes and cried out when he saw Remover Logan’s unblinking face inches away. 

Rough hands hauled him to his feet, his eyes never leaving the dead body.

“Hey, look at me.”

He slowly did so and met Daken’s dark eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Charles asked, hissing at the pain.

“Saving you.”

Charles noticed Daken’s eyes were misty with tears and he refused to look at the bodies on the ground.

“Man, they really messed you up,” he muttered.

Charles looked at him and tried to glare. But it wasn’t out of anger. He knew the two Removers wouldn’t have stopped until he was dead and was immensely thankful to Daken for saving his life. 

But did his life have to come at the cost of others? 

“Come on,” Daken said roughly, walking towards a staircase. “Raven wants you up in McCoy’s office.”

Charles’ head shot up. “Why?”

Daken smiled. “We’re getting Erik back, and you’re the only one who can.”


	41. Erik: The Broken Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Broken Ones by Jacquie Lee

214872 stared down at his arms and the stitches running up and down them. There was no pain, but he was tired and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep. 

The door banged open and 214872 started, opening his eyes.

A female Remover stood in the doorway, anger written on her face. 214872 quickly stood and stepped towards her, wanting to obey. 

She gestured for him to follow her and he did. He was confused when they didn’t turn towards the sterile room, but quickly quenched the confusion. The Remover knew what she was doing and he didn’t need to know, he didn’t deserve to know. He just needed to obey. 

They entered an elevator and 214872 stood in the corner, hands clasped in front of him and head bowed. The Remover never once glanced his way and he was thankful for that. It had been a while since his procedure and the painkillers were wearing off, wrapping his whole body in a cocoon of pain. 

When the elevator stopped, they entered a large room, decorated in a white and grey scheme. 214872’s attention was drawn to five other people standing in the room, two of which looked surprised to see him. 

That, in turn, surprised him. He was nothing and the thought of someone caring for him was confusing. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Head McCoy asking a question. He straightened, ready to be of service, but the question was directed to the others in the room.


	42. Hank: There's Fear in the Air

“Here’s Lehnsherr,” Hank said, forcing confidence into his voice. “Now, will you leave?”

Charles looked worriedly at Raven, who didn’t look back, just kept her gun trained on Hank. He glanced at Remover Laura and when she met his gaze, she nodded.

“Come on,” Hank said, his tone friendly and welcoming. “Surely you have better equipment for this than I have, and seeing the boy should do 214782 a world of good.” As he spoke, he watched Remover Laura slowly, very slowly, reach for her gun. “You have what you came for; now leave me alone.”

“His name is Erik!” Charles exploded, slamming his hands on the desk. 

Hank jumped, but Remover Laura used the noise to cover the cocking of her gun. When they calmed down, she was pointing it at Raven.

“Put it down,” Remover Laura snarled. 

Raven didn’t move, but Charles did. He stood, but swayed on his feet, and balled his hands into fists. 

Hank wanted to laugh. Two nobodies, an addict, and a badly wounded man were threatening his best Remover. Yes, things were about to get interesting. 

But Raven didn’t drop the gun. Her face twisted into a little smile that made Hank’s heart absolutely stop, then she whipped around, pulling the trigger as she did so. 

The shot went wild, but she used it to cross the distance to Remover Laura and kick the gun from her hands. Hank watched in awe as the two of them fought hand-to-hand, but they made it look like a dance, almost effortless. 

“Stop.” The voice was quiet and Hank almost missed it, but the word was repeated, louder this time. “Stop!”

Hank looked at 214872 and froze when he saw the gun held in his shaking grip. 

“Stop,” 214872 repeated. “Stop, or I’ll—I’ll shoot.”

Hank looked at Remover Laura and Charles looked at Raven, then both the woman looked at 214872. 

“Put the gun down,” Raven said softly.

Remover Laura just snarled and lept at 214872. He stepped back and there was a loud, echoing gunshot. 

Remover Laura fell to the floor, blood soaking through her uniform. 

214872 dropped the gun and collapsed to the floor. Raven walked over and slowly picked up the gun, then knelt in front of him. 

Hank couldn’t hear what she said, but 214872 nodded and slowly stood, refusing to look at anyone.

Raven turned back to Hank. “Now, where were we?”


	43. Charles: Can You Brave What You Most Fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from All Is Found from Frozen 2

His stomach churned with all the violence he had just witnessed. Charles wished the day could be over, that they could be safe again. 

But there was something he had to do first. 

“Is there any way to get his Memories back?” Charles asked. He had no idea if there was an answer to that question, but he felt he needed to ask, if only for Erik’s sake. 

“Yes,” Raven said, gesturing with her gun to Head McCoy. “He has them.”

Charles glanced over to where Erik stood, hands clasped in front of him and staring at the carpet. He remembered how strong of a leader Erik had been and desperately wished to see that same man in front of him again.

“Give him back his Memories,” Charles demanded, turning back to Head McCoy. 

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll blow your brains out and take that sorry chip myself,” Raven growled.

Charles smiled as Head McCoy went white. An angry Raven was not a force to mess with. 

“Fine,” Head McCoy said. 

“Wait.” Charles held out his hand, staring Head McCoy down. “I want to be the go-between.”

Head McCoy shook his head. “That many people with a Transfer? It’s impossible.”

Charles smiled. “Not impossible, just hasn’t been tried yet.” 

Head McCoy didn’t look convinced, but Charles knew, deep down, that it would work. It had to work, otherwise Erik would be lost forever.

“214872, please come here,” Head McCoy said.

Charles opened his mouth to argue that his name was Erik, but Head McCoy stopped him with a hand.

“He doesn’t remember that name,” was all he said.

Erik stood at the side of the desk, between Head McCoy and Charles. They both stood and made a line, Head McCoy placing his hands on Charles’ head, then he in turn placed his hands on Erik’s head. 

“If something goes wrong, shoot McCoy,” Charles said to Raven.

She nodded and he took a deep breath. 

“Let’s begin.”


	44. Erik: Let the Memory Live Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Memory from the musical Cats (which has amazing music, btw.)

Pain shot through his mind as it was overloaded with images and feelings and regrets and pain and loss and happiness and joy. It felt like he experienced the entire range of human emotions in the span of a few seconds and the experience was draining. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Charles standing in front of him, dried blood on his face and a swollen lip. 

“Hello, Erik,” he said. 

Then he collapsed to the ground. 

Erik lept forward to catch him, suddenly aware of burning pain in his arms. Charles was limp and his head lolled back, eye shut.

“What did you do?” Raven screamed.

“Nothing.” Head McCoy stepped back, his hands raised in surrender. “The transfer must’ve taken too much out of him.”

Erik looked at Charles, then at Raven. “We need to leave.”

“Agreed.” Raven shoved a gun into her belt and motioned for a man to come forwards. As he did so, Erik recognized Daken, who gave him a small nod. 

“You two,” Raven instructed. “take Charles. I have a transport waiting outside.”

“What about you?” Erik asked.

She smiled, then nodded towards Head McCoy. “I have unfinished business.” 

Erik nodded, then him and Daken took Charles out to the transport. It was a sleek, new model, and Erik was almost hesitant to place Charles in it, but he did. Daken climbed into the driver’s seat and Erik sat next to him.

It was two minutes before Raven joined them. They wisely didn’t comment on her red-rimmed eyes, and she sat in the back, Charles’ head in her lap.

The drive to Genosha seemed longer than Erik remembered and he fidgeted in his seat, his coin no longer with him. When the familiar skyscape of Genosha appeared on the horizon, he practically lept from his chair.

Daken called out a warning, but Erik didn’t hear. He had already shoved the door open and lept down, running with all his might towards a small, silver-haired boy.

“Dad!”

Peter ploughed into him and Erik held him close, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t say anything for several minutes, savoring the feel of his son in his arms.

“I watched for you!” Peter eagerly exclaimed. “I didn’t give up!”

“I know you didn’t,” Erik laughed. “You would never give up on me.”

“Nice to see you too, Peter,” Daken replied drily, walking past them. 

Erik could see Peter give Daken a small wave from the corner of his eye, but was thankful that the boy didn’t want to move. 

He had his son back, and he was determined to never lose him again.


	45. Charles: We'll See the Dawn Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Guiding Light by Mumford and Sons

Charles awoke to bright lights in his eyes and for a moment, he panicked, thinking he was back in Head McCoy’s control. 

Then he looked around and saw the smooth walls of the Healing center. He was safe. He was safe. He was safe.

“Good morning,” Doctor Frost said.

“Morning?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “You’ve been unconscious for a long time. There was a moment when I thought . . .” She let her voice trail off, but Charles knew what she was thinking. 

When I thought you wouldn’t wake up.

“Well, I’m better now,” he said, trying to lighten the situation. 

“That you are.” 

Doctor Frost moved on and Charles saw a small vase next to his bed, full of blue flowers. He smiled when he saw it.

“Thanks, Peter,” he whispered. 

Peter walked through the Healing center, almost if Charles’ thought had summoned him, and ran towards his bed. 

“Hey, Peter,” Charles said. 

"Hi,” Peter said quietly, stopping next to Charles and shifting his feet. “Are you okay?”

Charles smiled, wincing at the motion. “I’ll be alright.”

“Okay.”

“Are you okay?” Charles asked, remembering everything the boy had gone through. 

Peter shrugged, but said, “I think so. Dad says I’m the toughest person he knows.”

Charles smile faded at the mention of Erik. He hadn’t come to see Charles and he was fearing the worst. 

“Is your dad okay?” he asked.

Peter nodded. “Yep.”

“And his memories are all returned?”

There was no answer. Peter had fallen asleep with his head on Charles’ arm. 

Charles froze, unsure of what to do. Peter was snoring softly, but he was bent over and Charles wasn’t sure how comfortable that would be in a few minutes. 

Slowly, he gripped Peter under the arms and pulled, gritting his teeth as the stitches in his back strained. Then he settled the boy next to him, scooting himself over to the side to make more room for Peter. 

Peter sighed and leaned his head against Charles’ shoulder. He barely breathed, unsure of what to do. With jerky motions, he wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and relaxed the slightest fraction. 

Peter’s even breathing slowly lulled Charles into a deep sleep.


	46. Erik: Family's All That We've Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from See You Again by Charlie Puth

He couldn’t find Peter. 

With a racing heart, Erik ran through Genosha, calling out for Peter as he went. He tripped over a piece of rubble, but lept up and continued, heedless of the pain in his ankle and his arms.

A brief thought flashed into his head and he changed direction, now heading for the Healing center. Maybe Peter had one of his spells and was there.

Or he had been taken.

But Erik didn’t want to believe that. Head McCoy was gone and Daken had assured Charles he had taken care of the two Removers who had hurt him. 

Erik burst into the Healing center and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Peter sleeping soundly next to Charles. 

“They both look happy,” said a voice from behind him.

Erik half-turned. The blond woman who had been there in when he was rescued stood there, wearing a simple white dress. 

“Yes, they do,” he agreed.

“My name’s Raven,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Erik,” he responded, shaking her hand. “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving me,” he said. 

Raven smiled and looked at the two sleeping figures. “It was what had to be done. That system was rotten from the top down and needed cleansing.”

Erik looked at her closely, noticing her twitching fingers and circles under her eyes. 

“Recovering?” he asked, his voice soft.

To his surprise, she didn’t snap at him, just nodded.

“I don’t know if you want my advice or not,” Erik paused, waiting to see what she would say.

“I would welcome any help,” Raven responded, her voice laced with desperation.

“Daken, one of my men, was like you. He’s been clean for twelve years now, but I’m sure he would gladly help you.”

“Thank you,” Raven said softly.

Erik nodded. 

Charles awoke with a shout. Erik and Raven rushed to his side, Erik reaching out and grabbing Peter before he fell.

Charles gripped Erik’s arms, staring at him with wild eyes.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “Is Peter—?”

“Peter’s safe,” Erik said calmly, with a glance at Raven.

“I thought,” Charles took a deep breath and tried again. “I thought I hurt him.”

“He’s fine. You would never hurt him or anyone else.”

“But I did. All those memories, all those lives . . .”

“It’s all in the past,” Raven said. “And speaking of the past, we need to talk. If you’re up to it.”

Charles nodded and slowly, reluctantly released Erik’s arms. 

Erik stepped back and gave the siblings a soft smile.

“I’ll be around if you need me,” he said.

Charles nodded and Erik carried Peter into the night, hearing Raven start to talk behind him. He looked up at the stars and smiled to himself, thankful to be alive.


	47. Charles: Here's to My Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Yesterday by Imagine Dragons

It was a long talk, with both of them crying at points. Charles was impressed by his sister’s strength and was angry that he hadn’t noticed it earlier. They talked long into the night, Raven finally leaving when Charles could no longer keep his eyes open. But it was a good talk. It ripped apart wounds so they could heal correctly and removed walls too long standing. 

Over the next weeks, Charles and Raven talked every night, most often till midnight. Peter would visit during the day, occasionally bringing Erik with him, but often, it was just Peter.

Erik was busy trying to figure out what to do with Genosha, and the world outside it. Charles wanted to help him, to be on the front lines, but Doctor Frost forbid him leaving. It wasn’t until he told Erik—in very loud tones—that he was the best person they had to help rebuild the city. He knew the people, he knew how they worked, and he knew which Removers and Extractors to trust.

Erik agreed and so Charles strode confidently into the city. Well, didn’t stride as much as rolled in. Doctor Frost had decreed Charles use a wheelchair for two more weeks before she allowed him to walk. 

The talks were long and tedious and several times Charles caught Erik nodding off, or turning red-faced in anger. He eventually left the talks altogether, which suited Charles just fine. 

One evening, several weeks later, he took a break from the arguments and diplomacy, and walked through a quiet part of the city, savoring the use of his legs. 

As he passed a cemetery, a name caught his attention and he slipped inside, his shoes making no noise in the damp grass. 

His attention had been diverted by a simple, white headstone about halfway in. When he reached it, Charles knelt down and brushed his fingers over the two words engraved there.

Alex Summers.

There was nothing more, and Charles knew he hadn’t died as a Remover. He died a traitor to the system, a hero to the rest of them. 

“You will not be Forgotten,” Charles whispered, bowing his head.


	48. Erik: No One Ever Said It Would Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from We Got Love by Signola

Doctor Frost had just finished her examination and Erik could tell something was wrong. She had been monitoring him and Charles every week, though Charles was slacking in his visits. He claimed diplomatic immunity.

Erik knew he just didn’t want to be poked and prodded all over again. Erik didn’t blame him. They both had been poked and prodded beyond comfort.

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked, buttoning his shirt.

“Nothing,” Doctor Frost replied. “Physically, you’re fine.”

“And mentally?”

She glanced down. “I don’t know. The procedures you went though . . . there’s something different about them, but that’s all I can tell you. Go see Victor. He knows more about these things than I do.”

Erik nodded and left the Healing center. He headed towards the edge of Genosha where Victor lived.

Victor’s house was run down and looked like it could fall over, but Erik knew better. Victor and Daken had built the structure to withstand anything, including nuclear attacks.

Erik knocked on the door and it was immediately opened.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Victor said, his voice deep.

Erik was too slow in hiding his surprise and Victor laughed. Annoyed with his slip, Erik followed him into the dimly lit room. 

Victor pushed aside a rusting fridge and entered a well-lit, well-maintained room. It was the complete opposite of the one they had just exited, with paneling on the walls and a lush carpet on the floor. 

“Sit,” Victor said, gesturing to a couch. 

Erik did so and Victor walked over to a large table covered in various pieces of equipment. He picked up a large, flat screen and brought it over. 

“I need to scan your chip,” Victor said. 

Erik nodded and stayed still as Victor moved the screen to the back of his head. He grew nervous as Victor made several low noises and said, “That’s curious.”

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked, hating how his voice came out shaky. He needed to stay strong for everyone in Genosha.

And for Peter. 

“When you were in the city,” Victor started. “I think they did something to your chip.”

Erik shot to his feet, one hand going unconsciously to the back of his head. 

“Did what?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” Victor said slowly. “I think they upgraded it. 

“Sit back down and let me look at it again.”

Erik slowly did so and allowed Victor to scan his chip again, fighting off the nausea that rolled in his stomach. 

“Oh.” Victor did not sound happy.

“What?” Erik asked, whipping around to face Victor. There was clear panic in his voice, but he didn’t bother hiding it. 

“I know what they did.” Victor’s face was solemn and Erik felt his heart sink. “They modified it into what is basically a time bomb. If we were to try to remove or defuse it and we do it in the wrong way, it’ll go off, destroying the minds of anyone with a chip in a seventy mile radius.”


	49. Charles: What's Small Turned to a Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from See You Again by Charlie Puth

Charles ran through Genosha, ignoring all the welcoming smiles. His breath was ragged as he reached the Healing center and burst inside.

Raven stood outside of a shut door, her arms around Peter.

“What happened?” Charles demanded.

Raven looked up at him. “They modified his chip. It’s now a weapon.” She glanced down at Peter. “It—it will emit a pulse that destroys the mind of anyone with a Memory chip.”

Cold fear gripped Charles’ heart and he took a step backwards before he knew what he was doing. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to walk up to the door and turn the knob. 

Every muscle in his body screamed for him to turn around, to run away, to stay safe, but Charles told himself that there was no safe zone, that a pulse this size would kill everyone. 

“What are you doing?” Doctor Frost demanded. “You can’t be in here!”

Charles ignored her, instead looking past her to where Erik lay on an operating table. His eyes were clenched shut and his hands were in fists. 

“Erik?” Charles said. 

He stepped up to the table and saw that Erik’s breathing was ragged, coming in gasps.

“Breathe,” Charles said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re in safe hands.”

Erik nodded, but didn’t open his eyes.

Knowing he had done all he could, Charles reluctantly allowed Doctor Frost to escort him from the room. The door shutting behind him echoed like a tolling bell. 

He sat against a wall, Raven next to him and Peter sleeping in his lap. Charles’ fingers tapped against his leg as they waited, and waited. Any moment, he expected to feel a blinding pain and then the end, but nothing happened. 

Eventually, exhaustion overcame the fear and he drifted off to sleep.


	50. Erik: We'll Make It, I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi

Erik slowly opened his eyes and Victor peering down at him. He assumed the procedure had gone well, since he wasn’t dead.

“How do you feel?” Victor asked.

“Slight headache,” Erik replied. 

“Understandable.”

Erik slowly gathered his strength and sat up. the room didn’t spin, but he did suddenly feel lightheaded. 

“The discomfort will get worse,” Victor warned.

Erik nodded, then stood. Daken rushed over and gripped his elbow, keeping him upright.

“I’m fine,” Erik protested.

At that moment, the room wobbled and he clutched at Daken.

“Fine?” Daken smiled.

“Shut up.”

They slowly left the operating room and Erik laughed when he saw Charles, Raven, and Peter sleeping on the floor, Peter on Charles’ lap. Laughter caused sharp pain to spike through his head and Erik had to quickly stop, but he kept the smile on his face.

There was a loud clattering of wheels on cement and Erik winced as the noise increased his headache. Doctor Frost was coming towards them, one of the over-used wheelchairs in her hands and a frown on her face. 

“Daken,” she scolded. “I told you he can’t be walking. After that kind of surgery, Erik needs to be in a wheelchair or in bed. 

“Preferably in bed,” she added as an afterthought. 

Erik opened his mouth to protest, but Doctor Frost glared at him and he sighed, slowly sitting down.

“You're okay," Charles said. 

Erik craned his neck. Charles was awake and Peter was yawning in Charles’ arms. Raven was still asleep.

“Daddy, what happened?” Peter asked. 

“I just had a little surgery,” Erik said. “But I’m better now.”

Peter squirmed until Charles put him down and ran over to see Erik. 

“Can I ride?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Peter climbed into Erik’s lap and Erik wheeled for the exit, Peter squealing as they went.


	51. Charles: Puzzling At Your World and Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from When I Am Older from Frozen 2

Erik got better and Peter was happy and Raven was clean, but things had changed. 

Charles tried moving back to his high-rise apartment. After two days in the suffocating environment, he moved back to Genosha. It was impossible for him to stay there and go back to his old life, to talk about things that didn’t excite him anymore, or talk with people who had no idea what the world was really like. 

Peace talks continued and Charles was pleased to see real progress as the weeks went on. People from Genosha were allowed into the city and vice versa. That had led to some fighting, but it wasn’t anything Daken and his team could handle.

And as everything wore down, Charles found himself adrift. He didn’t know what his role was anymore. At first, he had negotiated the discussions, but those were over. He certainly wasn’t going to be an Extractor again. 

What was he? What could he use his talents for?

The answer came to him suddenly when he was attending Peter’s birthday party. He was listening to people talk about exchanging gifts and how sometimes if a gift wasn’t enjoyed, it was returned.

Could I do that with Memories? Charles briefly wondered.

Instead of being forgotten, the idea grew and grew. By the end of the night, Charles was sure there was a way to return everyone’s lost Memories. 

And to do that, one would need an Extractor.


	52. Erik: A Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from This Is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars

“Erik!”

Erik shot awake, hitting his head on the metal roof. He groaned and rubbed the sore spot, glancing at the clock as he did so. The glowing lights read 2:15.

“Go away!” he called as Charles pounded on his door.

“I have an idea!”

“Tell me in the morning.”

Too late, Erik remembered he didn’t have a lock on his door. Charles pushed the slab of wood away from the opening and burst in, a lantern in his hands.

“Go away,” Erik repeated, throwing an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light.

“No.” Charles grabbed his arm and pulled him off his bed. “You need to listen to me.”

“Fine, fine.” 

Erik sat on the edge of his bed and Charles sat across from him, more excitement on his face than anyone had a right to in this hour, Erik thought.

“We can return people’s Memories,” Charles blurted out.

Erik stared at him in silence for several long moments, trying to comprehend what he said. 

Return people’s Memories? That was impossible! 

Was it? 

Almost as if Charles had read his mind, he said, “It shouldn’t be impossible. I’ve been up all night, running the numbers and statistics. I even got Victor to help me.”

And I’m sure he was thrilled about being woken, Erik thought bitterly. 

“But it’s not impossible.”

“Statistics are different than real people,” Erik reminded Charles.

“I know, I know.” Charles ran his hands through his hair. “But I can’t sit by and do nothing! You, Daken, even Doctor Frost; you all have your place here, but I don’t know where I fit in. 

“I could help people if I do this. I could do something to help others, to help Peter.”

Erik looked at Charles—really looked at him—at the mention of Peter’s name. 

The idea that Peter could possibly have all his memories back, be whole again, was like finding water in the desert. 

“Will it work?” Erik asked, hope stirring in his chest. 

“I think so,” Charles said, starting to pace. “Of course, I’m going to need more Extractors—ones I can trust, of course. There’s also the manner of finding machines we can use. Oh! What if I just repurpose the already-existing machines?”

Charles continued talking to himself and pacing while Erik watched. After several minutes, exhaustion started to replace his excitement and Erik stood, gently pushing Charles towards the door. He didn’t even seem to notice, just kept talking and walking into the early morning.

Erik smiled as he watched him leave, then got back into bed and drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.


	53. Charles: Dreaming With Your Eyes Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Come Alive from the Greatest Showman (which is one of the best musicals ever)

He was more exhausted than he had ever been in his entire life and the Memories wouldn’t stop coming.

Charles stood in a large room filled with Memory holders, each one with a name on it. As Extractors brought Memories, they were sorted and placed in the correct machine. It was time-consuming and difficult work, and despite his exhaustion, Charles enjoyed every second of it. 

He wasn’t going to return the Memories until they were all compiled, as he and Erik had agreed. Still, matching a Memory with a person was hard and sometimes Charles wasn’t sure if they got it right. But there was no way of knowing until everyone’s Memories were restored.

Charles’ gaze was drawn as always towards a machine that stood part from the others. The name on it read “Peter” in flowing script. Raven had designed it specially for him and every time he saw it, he was reminded for what he was working for. 

They had yet to fill it, but Charles was hopeful. And as he looked around him, at the figures hurrying around and at all the lives waiting to be changed, he knew this was what he was meant to do.


End file.
